


Careful What You Feed Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill gets a taste of demon-nip, Bill-nip if you will, Fluff, Human bill, Kinda got the idea of demon-nip from the Transcendence AU, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, so credit to those lovely people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yggsdrasil is a mystic herb that affects the supernatural in different ways. For demons the result can be...quite adorable. How will Dipper and Mabel handle it? (For Billdip Week Prompt 3: Just The Cute Billdip Things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Feed Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I apologize in advanced for this train wreck attempt at fluff for billdip week . So in the Gravity Falls AU Transcendence there’s this herb called yggsdrasil which is like catnip for demons; so my thought was “what would be cuter than Bill somehow accidentally being affected by this herb and Dipper left to care for him in the semi-regular universe of Gravity Falls?” The answer? Probably a lot of things, but it would still be pretty fricken cute. This is the result:

“Uhh, Dipper?” Mabel peeked her head into her brother’s room. “Can you come with me for a second?”

“What is it Mabel, I’m kind of busy here?” He briefly glanced up from a dusty old book, notes and translations scattered across the floor. “And have you seen Bill anywhere? He’s supposed to be helping me with translating all of this.”

“Uh, yeah about that…I may or may not have accidentally broke him?” A sheepish smile spread across her face.

“You what?”

Upon the floor of Mabel’s room laid the blond demon with pupils dilated to the point where his irises were barely visible, squirming around on the floor and pawing at the air. There were two tea cups on the ground and what was left of their contents spilled. As soon as the twins entered the room the demon’s head whipped around and tackled the male twin. The force easily knocked Dipper to the ground, but what really surprised him was the vibrating coming from the man currently rubbing his face into his chest. Was Bill purring?

“Mabel what did you give him?”

“I kind of fed him this tea using some ingredients I read about in the journals, but none of them said they’d do anything weird like this.”

“What were they?”

“Some flowers, mint, and this thing called yggsdrasil. I dunno, the stuff said it was great for drinks and potions for people so I thought I try to make some tea with it and test it out.”

“Mabel yggsdrasil is like a drug to the supernatural. It affects each creature differently, but I think this is what it does to demons.”

“It kind of reminds me of a cat on cat nip” She bent down to get a closer look at the two on the ground. Bill proceeding to bat at the hair that hung over her shoulder. “Yep, definitely like a cat on cat nip. Any idea how long it’ll last?”

“No clue. Depends on how much you gave hi-Ow!” Dipper’s words were interrupted by the demon kneading his clawed hands into his chest. Hearing the distressed cry from him, Bill licked his cheek apologetically.

“Well bro-bro, he’s your boyfriend, I guess you gotta stay with him until this passes? I mean I don’t think it’d be safe to leave a high demon in the shack and I kind of have more of that yggsdrasil stuff so he shouldn’t stay with me unless you want to risk him to become higher than a kite.”

With a sigh Dipper managed to pull himself up along with Bill, earning a displeased sound, and managed to drag the demon back to his room. There was no way in hell he would be able to do any translating with how the demon was acting, so the next best thing was to try to get him to sleep it off.

It wasn’t too hard to get Bill to lay down, no, it was more difficult to get him to stay still. He squirmed and kept nuzzling Dipper any chance he could, not really settling down. A little desperate to get the other to calm down, the brunette reached up and began to run a hand through the blonde’s hair. Quickly he earned happy mewl, purring, and Bill settling down. Using his other hand he began to rub Bill’s back and the purring only intensified.

As strange as this all was, there was no denying that this was absolutely adorable. The once mighty Bill Cipher now brought down to a cuddly purring mess thanks to a little herb; how embarrassed he’d be. He couldn’t help but grin at the thought.

Soon enough the purring died down to a faint rumble as the demon slipped off into sleep and Dipper found himself being lulled by the sound and feeling emanating from his boyfriend, letting his eyes slip shut.

Right before entering a blissful sleep, he swore he could’ve heard the click of a camera.

____

When he awoke his gaze was greeted by an extremely red-faced demon. Not in anger, but in sheer embarrassment. “Hey Pine Tree, how much of that do you all remember?”

“I wasn’t the one high as a kite, so all of it.” A grin spread on his face. “You were so cute and affectionate Bill. I had no idea you could purr.”

“Dipper Pines I swear to god I will murder you if you tell anyone about any of this.”

“You wouldn’t do that, you love me too much.” He pressed a kiss to the demons lips. “Besides, I pretty sure my sister has photographic evidence, so it’s going to be hard to keep it a secret.”

“I am going to burn those pictures then!” He huffed.

“Unless you want another dose of Bill-Nip I’d suggest you stay away from them!” Mabel yelled from downstairs.

The demon fell silent and Dipper couldn’t help laughing.

“I hate both of you.” He grumbled.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Dipper hummed, pressing another kiss to Bill’s pouted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
